Esta cobardía
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella, hace que la vea igual que a una estrella, tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad... que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar.


**. Esta cobardía .**

De: _Priss._

19-NOV-04

15-DIC-04

* * *

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella, hace que la vea igual que a una estrella, tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad…que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._

* * *

La miraba con exagerada, quizá enfermiza, admiración. 

Siempre lo hacia; cuando ella estaba cerca de él, no podía despegar sus ojos de tan hermosa mujer, tan linda, tan fina, fría, si…. pero perfecta.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

_**No se da ni cuenta….**_

_**que cuando la miro,**_

_**por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro.**_

_**Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla,**_

**_que diera la vida para poseerla._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Más no importaba cuanto la mirase, ella…. no se daba cuenta.

Era cierto que, cuando la rubia sentía la pesada y penetrante mirada del muchacho, este disimulaba lo mejor que podía. A veces, una tonta sonrisa suya bastaba para despistar a la joven o hacerle creer que se trataba tan solo de su imaginación.

El castaño se preguntaba¿cuántas veces aguanto los deseos de suspirar, con tal de no delatarse a si mismo?. No…. la cuenta ya había perdido.

Y su silencioso y tímido amor ardía en deseo y pasión con tan solo verla; no importaba si la miraba por largo rato, como ahora, o solo por un mísero instante, no…. solo sabía que el amor lo desesperaba y que por ella, por Anna, sería capaz de todo, cualquier cosa.

_"__Si pudiese tenerla, si se enamorase de mi__…__. si pudiese hacerle el amor__…__ dar__í__a la vida para que as__í__ fuera.__"_

Pensaba, soñador sin remedio, loco enamorado que cada vez la veía más lejos de alcanzar, como si el cautivarla fuese imposible de lograr, aun para él, el Shaman King.

Y es que la itako es tan fría, tan cruel, que muchas veces verdaderamente le inspira un profundo miedo.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_No se da ni cuenta…._**

**_que brillan mis ojos,_**

**_que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo._**

**_Que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta,_**

**_que ella es mi delirio y no se da ni cuenta._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Aun la miraba, simulaba no hacerlo.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al tener a tal belleza femenina a su lado, pero ella… no lo notaba.

Yoh, sonrojado, posó la mirada sobre el té, ya frío después de varios minutos; se sentía como un chiquillo de quince años, las manos le sudaban y el nerviosismo era tal que temblaba de solo tenerla cerca.

_"__De miedo ha de temblar__"_

Pensaba la rubia.

Si, por qué otra cosa sería?.

No, Anna no lo imaginaba, ni por error… que él la quería, que por ella el joven de castaños cabellos conoció lo que todos llaman "amor". No… la sacerdotisa no lo sabía.

Y es que el shaman se mostraba tan tranquilo; escondía inconscientemente sus sentimientos y trataba de fingir que "aquí no pasa nada"…

Entonces. . .¿cómo iba Anna a pensar que precisamente "ella" es el delirio del muchacho?.

Decepcionado y con aire de tristeza, Asakura cerró los ojos, abandonó su lugar frente a la mesa, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su prometida. Iba a decírselo en ese momento, confesarle todo… más no fue capaz.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,_**

**_hace que la vea igual que a una estrella,_**

**_tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad…_**

**_que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Caminaba cabizbajo, distante.

Cobarde, así se sentía y esa era la palabra que, según él, lo describía perfectamente.

Ja, que irónico, el mismísimo Shaman King, quien venciera al todo poderoso Hao, no tenía el valor para revelarle sus sentimientos a una mujer.

Que tonto, pero es que ella…

**_- No es cualquier chica… Anna es especial, única._**

Si, la itako era todo para él, tan especial, tan única. Quizá esa era la razón por la que prefería callarse su sentir, porque en su delirio de amor, veía a su prometida como a una lejana estrella, inalcanzable para un simple muchacho soñador como lo era él.

Jamás podría tocar su frío y distante corazón.

Con desgano, Yoh entró a su habitación, se sentía impotente, un completo cobarde.

Permitiendo que un profundo suspiro escapase de sus labios, se sentó a la orilla de la ventana, dispuesto a contemplar las hermosas estrellas, quizá eso lo tranquilizaría…

Tonto, inútil fue… ver la belleza de las estrellas no hizo más que recordarle lo imposible que creía el conseguir el amor de Anna Kyouyama.

Y justamente, su prometida solo podía equipararse con las estrellas; de belleza tan intensa como la luz de aquellas….

_**- Y su amor por mi… tan lejos como ellas.**_

No, jamás la alcanzaría y aunque estuviesen comprometidos, nunca seria digno de ella; tan grandiosa y perfecta mujer, no le entregaría su amor.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,_**

**_hace que la vea igual que a una estrella,_**

**_tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad…_**

**_que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Era un cobarde, y el amor que por Anna sentía era la razón de su cobardía. Temía que la rubia lo rechazara, que le rompiese el corazón.

Muchas veces ha intentado gritar a los cuatro vientos que por Anna Kyouyama daría su vida, que la adora, que loco por ella esta. Más la siente tan lejana, tan ajena e indiferente, como si en él solo viese al hombre con quien la obligan a casarse….

_**- Solo eso, una obligación.**_

Intentó sacarla de sus pensamientos, más no pudo y terminó recostándose sobre el piso de madera, sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza.

_**- Ahhh, Anna….**_

Suspiró por ella, de la forma en que no podía hacerlo cuando la tenía cerca.

Dios, la amaba tanto….

Con la mirada perdida en el fascinante techo de su habitación, Yoh Asakura nuevamente era presa de impuras fantasías por tener entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**No se da ni cuenta….**_

_**Que le he concedido**_

_**los cálidos besos que no me ha pedido.**_

_**Que en mis noches tristes, desiertas de sueño,**_

_**en loco deseo me siento su dueño.**_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Seguramente Anna ni siquiera imaginaba que era ella la protagonista de los deseos y fantasías del mismísimo Shaman King; él, que en sus solitarias noches soñaba con ella, anhelando poder hacerla suya, poseer su frágil y perfecta figura de mujer, tenerla para él y solo para él…. tontos sueños donde él era su dueño.

¿Dormir? . Ja!. No, el sueño se le esfumaba de solo imaginar que la blanca piel de su prometida era aprisionada por la suya, bronceada y ansiosa.

Ya no podía controlarse y bien sabía que no era justo siquiera imaginarla desnuda.

_**- No merezco sentirme su dueño, ni siquiera en una falsa ilusión.**_

Pero este loco deseo y la frustración por no tenerla, lo estaba orillando a conformarse con sueños, ilusiones irreales que, quizá, jamás lleguen a cumplirse.

En su imaginación, loco soñador, la besaba, ofreciéndole todos aquellos besos que la itako seguramente jamás le pediría.

**_- Ni siquiera podría intentarlo… Anna me mataría._**

Decía para si, un muchacho cuyo rostro era adornado por una triste y resignada sonrisa.

Eso era Anna para él, una amor imposible, un simple sueño que jamás podría alcanzar, lejano…

**_- Pero…_**

El muchacho sonrió con picardía, esa risita suya tan estúpida y característica solo de él, de Yoh Asakura.

**_- Vale la pena soñarla entre mis brazos._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_No se da ni cuenta…._**

**_que ya la he gozado,_**

**_de que ha sido mía sin haberla amado._**

**_Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta,_**

**_que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

No, era imposible que por la mente de la joven rubia apareciera la idea de que el shaman la poseía en lujuriosas fantasías llenas de amor; fuertes, intensas, pero tiernas y románticas a la vez.

Y es que… ¿quién iba a pensar que el distraído y holgazán de Yoh podía ser el autor de semejantes fantasías?. En realidad, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de ello, se sentía culpable y trataba de no volver a crear esas locuras en su mente "pervertida".

Más era inútil….

**_- La adoro y no puedo controlarme._**

Ya había disfrutado de ella, de su cuerpo y su compañía.

Ya le pertenecía, era suya, él fue y es el primero, nadie podría quitarle esa satisfacción.

**_- Sé que Anna no se merece que le haga esto, pero la amo… estoy totalmente loco por ella._**

Sonrió irónico.

Es cierto, la había hecho suya totalmente, de todas las formas que pudo imaginarse… más aun no la ha amado.

Es suya, y no la ha besado.

Es suya, y no la ha tocado.

Es suya, pero es un secreto solo de él.

Es suya y con ella no ha intimidado.

Es suya, y ella… ni siquiera lo sabe.

Era placentero imaginarla al natural, descansando entre la prisión que formaban sus brazos, pero también era un doloroso tormento saber que después de todo no era real, sino tan solo el producto de sus necios deseos y su tonto y cobarde amor.

Y que la frialdad del alma de la itako lo hacia sufrir, era algo que consideraba como un justo castigo por hacerla participe de sus lujuriosos deseos.

Pero sufría, Yoh en verdad sufría; su corazón estaba preso y no entendía como Anna no podía darse cuenta de tanto amor.

Se estaba muriendo de amor y la itako simplemente parecía no percatarse de esto.

**_- ¿Tan indiferente soy para ella?… ¿tan poco le importo?._**

Los tristes ojos del shaman perdieron el brillo, se hallaban opacos, una vez más posados sobre las lucecitas que adornaban el manto de la noche.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,_**

**_hace que la vea igual que a una estrella,_**

**_tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad…_**

**_que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._**

**_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella,_**

**_hace que la vea igual que a una estrella,_**

**_tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad…_**

**_que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

Escuchó un leve ruido en la habitación de al lado…. la habitación de Anna.

Desembobándose de las estrellas, se acercó a la pared que lo separaba de la rubia itako.

**_-Tan cerca….-_** Yoh sonrió mientras posaba la mano derecha sobre la fría división de madera. _**-…. Y tan lejos.-**_

¡Que cobarde!. Solo bastaba con dirigirse a la recamara de Anna, dar unos cuantos pasos y decirle que la adora, que, irónicamente, la vida solo le resultaba tranquila si ella esta con él.

Pero ella es un sueño casi inalcanzable, así como las estrellas. Anna solo esta ahí para ser admirada, jamás estaría a su nivel, jamás seria digno de ella.

**_- Annita…._**

El nombre de su amado tormento escapó en un susurro de sus labios.

Entre más la deseaba, más difícil creía que sería el conseguir su amor. Entre más la quería, más lejana a él la sentía.

No, nunca podría existir un romance entre ellos, aun cuando llegasen a casarse, Anna no lo amaría, Yoh lo creía así.

Es más….

**_- Quizá ni siquiera acepte casarse conmigo, tal vez se arrepienta, rompa el compromiso y me abandone, y si eso sucede, entonces yo, yo…._**

La mente del shaman le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, el miedo lo hacia imaginarse lo peor.

**_- Este cobarde corazón me hace pensar que Anna…. no es para mi._**

Un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza escapó de los labios del Shaman King. Que dolor amar a la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que había pisado la tierra y que esta no pueda darse cuenta de tanto amor.

Irónicamente, era la misma chica que esperaba el día en que su prometido le demostrase un poco de amor.

Yoh nunca lo ha hecho y esto la hacia pensar que no la quería.

Que tontería, dos enamorados que sufren al no saber lo que el otro siente, solo por la cobardía que había nacido ante el temor a no ser correspondidos.

Su amor, era un sentimiento realmente inmenso, que solamente podía ser superado por la cobardía que ambos jóvenes albergaban en su tonto corazón.

_**.: Fin :.**_

* * *

Tema: "_Esta cobardía_". 

Interprete: Chiquitete.

Mi segundo YohxAnna. Un song-fic con una canción que esta muy interesante, en especial por la voz del interprete, que no es fácil distinguir si es la voz de un hombre o una mujer…. pero es hombre, y que nombrecito ¬¬'.

Hace más de un año que pretendía escribir esta historia, más es hasta ahora que pude hacerlo; al menos no me quedé con las ganas de escribirla.

Esta es la idea que tengo acerca del amor entre Anna e Yoh, creo que el castaño la quiere pero no le resulta tan fácil decírselo, mientras que la rubia sigue en espera de que el shaman le demuestre un poco de amor.


End file.
